vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Smells Like Teen Spirit
Smells Like Teen Spirit is the sixth episode of the Third Season and the fiftieth episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|Smells Like Teen Spirit promo WELCOME BACK SENIORS — On the first day of their senior year, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt are still reeling from recent events, while Tyler seems to be enjoying everything a little too much. Damon is annoyed by a new houseguest, and everyone is surprised by the arrival of a new student in Alaric's history class. Matt asks Bonnie for help when he realizes he made a serious mistake. Meanwhile, Stefan continues to carry out his latest assignment from Klaus. Steven R. McQueen also stars. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast * Sebastian Roché as Mikael * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Malese Jow as Anna Co-Cast * Onira Tares as Cheerleader * TJ Hassan as Coach Lyman Trivia * Antagonists: Esther (unseen) and Vicki Donovan. * This is the 50th episode of The Vampire Diaries. ** Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder are the only actors to appear in all of them. * This episode will be a homage to the Pilot as it includes most events that happened then, like: ** Cheerleader Practice ** Back-To-School Bonfire ** Elena and Stefan meeting as she leaves the boys bathroom * Kevin Williamson did not write this episode with Julie, because of conflicts with The Secret Circle writings and production. * Klaus doesn't appear in this episode. * Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler have appeared in all the first 6 episodes, for the second time since season 2. * Having made cameo appearances in'' The End of The Affair'' and The Reckoning, this is the first episode to fully feature Mikael. * Rebekah meets Damon and Alaric in this episode. * Stefan mentions the Homecoming Dance to Elena, which will occur in Homecoming. *This episode had 3.030 million viewers in the USA. Continuity * Elena mentions that she used the vervain grenade on Elijah. It was first seen in Rose a''nd in ''The Hybrid. * Taylor Kinney was credited in the closing credits of this episode to keep Mason's return a surprise. ** A similar situation happened in the Season Two finale with Malese Jow (Anna) and will happen later in the season with Daniel Gillies (Elijah). * Mason Lockwood was last seen in Plan B. He only appeared in The Sacrifice and By the Light of the Moon on video. This is his first appearance as a ghost. * Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Vicki, Tyler, Caroline, Matt and Bonnie are the only characters to appear in both Pilot and this episode. ** Katherine was featured in a picture on Pilot, but she didn't made a physical appearance in that episode. ** Also, all the previously mentioned characters (except for Katherine at the time) were main characters during Season One. * Alaric returns in this episode. He was last seen in Disturbing Behavior. Cultural References * The title is a reference to . * Stefan is playing a twisted version of Twister , the viral game by Hasbro. Because of the awkward positions and close proximity, there is a level of sexual tension in this game. * Damon calls Rebekah "Barbie Klaus". A reference to the popular blond doll that is often an euphemism for dumb blond. * Vicki says she will fit right in a town with vampires, witches and werewolves. It could be a reference to the cult British TV series "Being Human ". * Damon says "Come on, Buffy" to Elena, which is a reference to the successful TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer which aired from 1997 until 2003. * Damon calls Elena "Warrior Princess". That is a reference to the other successful TV series Xena, the Warrior Princess , which aired from 1995-2001 * Damon says that "the way to a vampire's heart" is to reach it from beneath the ribcage. But he could as well have said through the stomach, since that is also a soft spot.... * Caroline calls Tyler a Minion . That's usually reserved for a very obedient, subservient sidekick. * Rebekah has never eaten a S'more before. Maybe because they were invented in 1927, and she was daggered in 1922... * Tyler says "I consider it a challenge" - that is a reference to the meme used by Barney Stinson from "How I met your Mother". Quotes :Stefan (To Alaric): "You're not gonna want to mess with me." ---- :Alaric: "Vampires, they will hurt whoever they want, and they will do it without remorse!" :Elena: "You think that I'm crazy to believe that I can protect myself from a vampire." ---- :Damon (To Elena): "No one's going to hurt you. Especially not my brother." ---- :Caroline (To Tyler): "Vampire 101, don't wear your breakfast to school." ---- :Elena (To Stefan): "I knew you'd catch me." ---- :Elena (To Stefan): "You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" ---- :Damon (To Elena): "Come on, Buffy." ---- :Bonnie: "Why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghosts of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?" :Caroline: "And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?" ---- :Damon (To Katherine about Mikael): "We need him to kill Klaus so I can deripperfy Stefan before he destroys my house." ---- :Vicki (To Matt): "In a town full of vampires, werewolves and witches I'll fit right in." ---- :Caroline (To Tyler): "Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. Why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid slave minion?" ---- :Tyler (To Caroline): "Everything I like about me is you." ---- :Caroline (Talking about Tyler): "How do we fix him?" :Damon: "Get a new boyfriend." ---- :Stefan: "Why didn't you let me die?" :Elena: "Because I still have hope, I know who you really are. Better than anyone, Stefan. I’m not giving up." :Stefan: "Elena. Do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?" :Elena: "No Stefan, it makes me stronger." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries Extended Promo 3x06 - Smells Like Teen Spirit HD Pictures OM3 (3).jpg OM3 (2).jpg OM3.jpg The-vampire-diaries-promo-smells-like-teen-spirit_450x212.png Vampire-diaries_3.jpg Behindthescenes.jpg|Claire and Candice-behind the scenes|linktext=Claire and Candice-behind the scenes Tumblr_lt3vasCZ2D1qe34pco1_500.png Vampire-Diaries-Caroline_510.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Stefan_510.jpg VD 306A 0472b.jpg VD 306A 0483b.jpg VD 306A 0455b.jpg VD 306A 0200b.jpg VD 306A 0171b.jpg sltsx1.jpg sltsx2.jpg sltsx3.jpg sltsx4.jpg sltsx5.jpg sltsx6.jpg sltsx7.jpg Elena training.png|Elena training Rebekah moving into Salvatore house.png|Rebekah vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h16m25s164.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h16m31s224.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h20m37s122.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h20m50s4.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h21m41s255.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h20m43s190.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h22m43s103.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h17m51s2.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-31.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-30.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-27.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-6.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-26.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-23.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-21.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-8.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h05m51s132.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h04m07s117.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h02m13s251.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h00m39s85.png 00634570fb3.jpg 00635550e17.jpg 00635630e72.jpg 0f20f666b13453f15685f0d998eb9b6d.jpg 21e7038c7a084ef821861041a4df6d8c.jpg 55c824d1d51686c9b49ab305733ab4cf.jpg 58ec57915514552f74c51715468c4886.jpg 614f12881eb626f5c28c1bc308dd4d5f.jpg 73615ccccc5621faf97b1b6a32ec02a2.jpg 00634310f80.jpg bcc727bad93239836c7caf763f379fe1.jpg 0053.jpg 0190.jpg 0267.jpg 0270.jpg 0272.jpg 0279.jpg 0289.jpg vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h34m33s169.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h34m21s89.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h35m36s73.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h03m56s2.png 3c8d43a35b8e70b389b65a47a3e49773.jpg 55c824d1d51686c9b49ab305733ab4cf.jpg Tyler-Caroline-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit.jpg|Tyler-and-Caroline- Tyler-and-Caroline-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit.jpg Stefan-and-Elena-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirt.jpg Rebekkah-andCaroline-Smells-like-Teen-Spirit.jpg Katherine-Jeremy-The -Reckoning.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3